memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Voq
Voq was a Klingon follower of T'Kuvma and a member of his House. Following T'Kuvma's death, Voq became a sleeper agent, posing as Lieutenant Ash Tyler in order to gain information from Starfleet. ( ) Biography Voq was born with , which made him an outcast from his house and Klingon society. He eventually called himself "son of none". Voq would play t'Sang. Despite his condition, Voq then became a follower of T'Kuvma and was accepted into his house. He became one T'Kuvma's most devoted follower. In 2256, he served aboard the and became the Torchbearer after 's death and was Given T'Kuvma's'' Bat'leth. In that capacity, he lit the Beacon of Kahless and members of all the Great House's and the Empire's High Council came in response to it. ( ) Despite the contempt he received from the High Council and Commander , the Council agreed to unite the Empire in order to fight the United Federation of Planets. He and L'Rell then proclaimed T'Kuvma as "the Unforgettable". Following the initial Battle of the Binary Stars, Voq and the ''Sarcophagus's crew then came under attack by the 's captain Philippa Georgiou and XO Michael Burnham attempted to capture T'Kuvma. Despite being subdued by the two officers, they failed in their mission despite T'Kuvma's death. Voq then held T'Kuvma and promised him that the Empire would rally behind his memory. ( ) Despite achieving T'Kuvma's goal of unifying the Empire, Voq and the crew of the Sarcophagus were stranded in the debris field left by the battle for months. During this time, L'Rell told him a story about T'Kuvma early life. Despite his crew making repairs, Voq refused to use the Shenzhou's warp drive to finish the repairs due it's part in T'Kuvma's death. ( ; |sub = The Light of Kahless}}) Kol then arrived, offered supplies to his crew and convinced Voq to use the Shenzhou's warp drive. With L'Rell, Voq was able to salvage the warp drive. Unfortunately, Kol was able to convince the crew to follow him instead of Voq and use the Sarcophagus as his flagship. L'Rell was then able to convince Kol to leave him aboard the Shenzhou to slowly suffocate and die. During his time aboard the Shenzhou, Voq found Burnham's personnel records and discovered that she was the one who killed T'Kuvma's. L'Rell then beamed aboard and signaled a Klingon raider to take him to the matriachs of House of Mo'Kai, where he be given power to use against the Federation. ( ) Some time shortly afterwards Voq and L'Rell had intercourse, resulting in the conception of a child. ( ) Voq was then warned by L'Rell that it would cost him everything. Voq then underwent extreme agonizing surgery in order to appear human. Voq was then given the identity of a captured Starfleet officer, Lieutenant Ash Tyler who was captured at the battle. When the surgery was complete, Voq's original personality was subsumed by Tyler's personality. Voq's personality would come out when L'Rell would speak a Klingon prayer. ( ) As Ash Tyler Following the surgery, Voq believed he was Tyler and was taken to a prison ship. There, he shared a cell with Harry Mudd. During this time, he learned that Mudd robbed a bank on Betazed. During this time, he was "tortured" by L'Rell, which gave him PTSD. He was then joined by the 's captain, Gabriel Lorca. Together, they made their "escape", leaving Mudd behind, and stealing a raider. They were then rescued by the Discovery. ( ) A week later, Captain Lorca appointed "Tyler" as his new Security Chief. ( ) Following a away mission to Pahvo, "Tyler" then assisted Burnham in boarding the Sarcophagus and placing sensors to break through it's cloak. However, he then suffered catatonia when he encounter L'Rell and Admiral Katrina Cornwell. However, "Tyler" was able to bring himself out of it and take Cornwell and L'Rell aboard Discovery. ( ) Despite finding peace with Burnham, Voq was tormented by his memories of his surgery, which he as Tyler were believed to be nightmares. "Tyler" then confronted L'Rell about this before the Discovery ended up in the Mirror universe. L'Rell then tried bring Voq out of his Tyler persona by reciting her prayer. However, "Tyler" was disturbed by this and went to see Dr. Hugh Culber about this. Dr. Culber then did a scan on him and discovered that his "torture" was actually a surgical operation and that he had two personalities in him. When Culber to ground from his mission to infiltrate the . Voq, to ensure his secrecy, killed Culber and accompaned Burnham and Lorca to the Shenzhou. ( ) During his time aboard the Shenzhou, "Tyler" acted as Burnham's personal guard. Together, then met a group of Rebels on Harlak. There, Voq/Tyler then met his , which awakened his memories and caused him to attack his counterpart. Voq then tried to kill Burnham when she discovered that Tyler was Voq. However, he was stopped by . Burnham then had Voq beamed into space with some of the classifed information on the 's arrival. Before he suffocated, Voq beamed back aboard the Discovery. There, Saru took the information from him and had him sent to sickbay. ( ) In Sickbay, Voq was dying due to his two sets of memories. Thus, L'Rell had to perform the Klingon death ritual for Voq knowing that he was dead. However, Ash Tyler continued to live with Voq's memories. ( ) Appendices Connections Appearances * * }} * * (as Ash Tyler) * (as Ash Tyler) * (as Ash Tyler) * (as Ash Tyler) * (as Ash Tyler) * (as Ash Tyler) * (as Ash Tyler)}} External link * category:klingons